Little Mermaid de Megurine Luka
by PrincessMico
Summary: Esta es mi versión de la canción de Megurine Luka. El vídeo me encanta ii simplemente se me dio por escribir de esto. todos conocemos la historia de la sirenita de disney pero en lo personal me gusta mas la verdadera historia que es básicamente la que se ve en el vídeo. Espero que les guste!


La historia de Little Mermaid o La sirenita

obviamente no me pertenecen. Esta historia

está inspirada en el video de Megurine Luka.

" _Aunque quisiera.. Nunca podría lastimarte.. Aunque desaparezca en el inmenso mar nunca dejare de amarte.."_

Tiempo atrás..

Bajo el cielo azul, un inmenso mar cristalino, lleno de vida, se encuentran tres hermanas sirenas nadando y jugando con los peces de colores y los corales. Jugaban escondiéndose entre las rocas o las altas algas que las cubrían. Las tres hermanas eran unidas, siempre estaban la una para la otra a pesar de tener cada una su propia personalidad. La mayor de las tres era una joven sirena de diez años, con su cabello corto color chocolate. Sus ojos eran de color avellana y su blanca piel combinaba con lo rojo de su cola. Ya que era la mayor solía ser la que más paciencia tenia y la que consolaba y cuidaba a sus otras dos hermanas. La que le seguía era una sirena de apenas ocho años. Era la más soñadora de las tres y le encantaba escuchar las historias que le contaban sus tías, sobretodo de una que le encantaba hablar de algo que no siempre se encontraba bajo el mar que era el AMOR. Con sus bellos ojos color ámbar y una hermosa cola color celeste siempre danzaba bajo el agua esperando algún día vivir una verdadera historia de amor. Su largo cabello color lavanda parecía brillar cuando apenas tocaban los rayos de sol, el profundo mar. Por último se encontraba la más pequeña del trio de hermanas. Una pequeña juguetona de cinco años que en más de una ocasión se escapaba para tratar de llegar fuera de los límites de la ciudad acuática. Con sus ojos dorados llenos de picardía, buscaba escapar y poder vivir aventuras nunca antes vividas por cualquier sirena del arrecife. El dorado de su cabello y su cola de sirena evitaban que no llamara la atención siendo así atrapada por sus hermanas antes de irse.

Las hermanas se encontraban jugando hasta que una tía las llama para contarles una historia de amor.

\- mis pequeñas.. Cuando cumplan quince años podrán nadar en la superficie y quien sabe lo que puedan encontrar ahí.. – primero miro a la mayor de las tres. – paz interior.. – Mirando a la siguiente – tus sueños.. – mirando a la más chica – una gran aventura.. Solo tienen que esperar y estar atentas.

\- cuando crezca podre recorrer el gran y azulado mar.. – dijo la más pequeña de todas.

\- vamos Lara.. A mamá le dolería si te vas por mucho tiempo.. – dijo la mayor – y tu Mélodi.. Estas ansiosa de cumplir los quince?

\- claro que si.. Espero poder ver el amor y sentir que es eso de lo que tanto habla la tía Josefina.. – dijo Mélodi. – y tu Lorena que eres la primera que vas a cumplirlos no te emociona?

\- la verdad es que si me llama la atención pero no estoy tan ansiosa como ustedes dos.. Solo espero cuidarlas cuando el momento llegue.. – dijo Lorena.

Luego de decirse eso las hermanas se abrazaron y volvieron a sus juegos ansiando cada una a que llegara el día más esperado en el que podrían nadar en la superficie.

Pasaron siete años en los cuales las hermanas seguían siendo igual de unidas como lo habían sido desde siempre. La primera en disfrutar de nadar en la superficie fue Lorena la cual pudo encontrar una gran paz como se lo había dicho su tía hace años. Hoy era el turno de Mélodi para poder salir. En los años que pasaron se había vuelto una joven hermosa y querida por todos. Su largo cabello lila le llegaba a mitad de su hermosa cola de sirena color celeste que brillaba con los destellos que se reflejaban en el agua.

Cuando salió por primera vez pudo conocer lo que era una hermosa noche estrellada. Con una bella luna llena que iluminaba lo inmenso del mar.

Cuando volvió a la ciudad con sus hermanas quedó encantada. Les describió lo maravilloso que había sido ver ese paisaje.

Mélodi siguió subiendo un par de veces a la superficie admirando los distintos paisajes que se formaban durante los distintos momentos del día.

Una noche subió y pudo ver como el cielo estaba negro pero no por la noche sino por las nubes que avecinaban una tormenta. Los truenos y los rayos la asustaron de lo fuerte que sonaban y estaba por volver a su casa cuando empieza a ver como piezas de madera empezaban a sumergirse. Estaba por huir rápido de todo ese desastre cuando ve a un joven chico caer inconsciente al agua. El joven estaba bien vestido, parecía ser de una familia importante. Su cabello era rubio y lo tenía recogido. Mélodi vio cómo iba hundiéndose cada vez más y más el joven y en un impulso nado lo más rápido que pudo para evitar que se ahogara más. Lo sujeto entre sus brazos y por primera vez pudo sentir como el corazón se le quería salir del pecho y no dejaba de latir con fuerza. Lo llevo lo más rápido que pudo a la playa más cercana. Lo dejo ahí un rato hasta que vio que llego una joven sirvienta que parecía conocerlo. La joven corrió para socorrer a su amo y tratar de que reaccione.

Mélodi podía ver desde una roca gigante como el joven era atendido y reaccionaba. En su corazón sintió un gran alivio de que el joven despertara y no pareciera tener ningún problema. Quiso ir a saludarlo pero lo vio alejarse con la joven sirvienta y por primera vez, sintió que su corazón se partía. Eran de mundos distintos y no iban a poder estar juntos. Volvió al fondo del mar angustiada por no poder estar junto a él. Desesperada por no saber qué hacer ante su dilema, le pide un consejo a su madre.

\- madre.. Es posible que una sirena sobreviva fuera del agua? – pregunto Mélodi angustiada.

\- mi niña preciosa.. – dijo la madre acariciando su rostro. – no es un lugar para nosotras ahí afuera.. Solo la magia podría lograr algo tan imposible como eso..

\- magia?.. – pensó Mélodi.

En ese momento Mélodi recordó cuando era más chica, le comentaron sobre una famosa bruja que vive en lo más profundo y oscuro del océano. Se rumoreaba que podía cumplirte cualquier deseo pero siempre tenía un precio. Pensando que sería algo económico lo que necesitaría, llevo sus objetos más valiosos hasta el fondo del mar donde encontraría a la bruja de la cual escucho de joven.

Cuando llega a ver a la bruja, puede notar que era una hermosa mujer de cabello rosado y una larga cola negra que parecía las prendas de la misma parca.

\- por favor! – suplico Mélodi. – deseo con todo mi corazón tener piernas para poder estar con el amor de mi vida..

\- sabes que la magia tiene un precio verdad pequeña niña? – dijo la bruja con malicia mientras escuchaba el deseo de la joven.

\- lo se.. – dijo segura Mélodi mientras sacaba sus objetos de valor.

\- niña tonta jajaja – rio la bruja al ver las cosas. – eso nunca podría tener valor.. Puedo cumplir tu deseo pero a cambio tendré tu voz.

\- mi voz? – pregunto incrédula Mélodi.

\- si pequeña.. tú me das tu voz y yo te cumplo tu deseo.. – dijo la bruja mientras sacaba un caparazón de caracol. – pero tienes que saber que tu voz seria el pago por mi hechizo..

\- que quiere decir con eso? – dijo Mélodi.

\- el hechizo viene con dos advertencias.. – dijo la bruja mientras nadaba alrededor de la joven sirena. – una es que cada vez que des un paso con tus nuevas piernas.. Sentirás un dolor punzante en tus pies.

\- no me importa mientras pueda estar con él.. – dijo la joven decidida. – no me importan las advertencias yo deseo estar con él..

\- no vas a querer escuchar la otra advertencia? – pregunto la bruja.

\- no! – Dijo Mélodi – solo deseo estar con él..

\- como tu quieras niña.. – dijo la bruja mientras generaba un remolino alrededor de la joven. – no digas que no te lo advertí..

Mélodi se vio envuelta en un gran remolino que parecía arrastrarla hasta la superficie. Cuando estaba llegando pudo sentir como su cola perdía las escamas celestes que había tenido toda su vida y que ahora pasaba a tener un par de piernas. El remolino seguía formado generando un montón de burbujas que evitaban que pudiese ver. El remolino la dejo en la playa más cercana, era la misma en la cual había dejado al joven y empezó a toser el agua que había tragado luego del remolino. Pudo mirar el paisaje y se vio completamente desnuda sobre una cálida arena y noto que ya no tenía su cola de sirena.

El joven se encontraba paseando por la playa en compañía de su sirvienta y la ve a lo lejos. Corre a tratar de salvarla pensando que podía ser una naufraga.

Mélodi ve al joven correr hasta ella y se para para poder ir a verlo. Al dar su primer paso pudo sentir como si pisara agujas que evitaran que pudiese caminar. Muerta del dolor, se dejó caer en la arena y cuando quiso quejarse su voz nunca salió. Ahí recordó el pago que había hecho para tener esas piernas y solo pudo sufrir en silencio. Cuando vio al joven acercarse más y más a ella se dijo a si misma que todo valdría la pena con tal de estar con él.

\- señorita! – dijo el joven preocupado. – necesita ayuda?.. Esta herida?.. De dónde viene?

Mélodi quería responderle pero con señas se hizo entender de que no podía hablar. El joven la levanta de la arena y con ayuda de su sirvienta la llevan a su casa para brindarle ropa, comida y atención medica por las dudas.

Pasaron un par de días y el joven había decidido cuidar a Mélodi, la vestía con vestidos que parecían de princesas y enseñarle cosas que parecía que ella no sabía. Le leía cuentos y le enseño a escribir. Ella parecía disfrutar cada vez que le leía algún cuento, cuentos similares a los que su tía le contaba de niña. Ella disfrutaba de ver la atención que el joven le daba. Este quiso enseñarle a bailar pero cuando ella quiso caminar, pudo ver en su cara que le dolía dar un simple paso. El joven tenía que practicar el baile, y lo hacía con una de las jóvenes que iban a su casa. Aun así el solo podía observar a Mélodi que se quedaba en un rincón mirándolo con una sonrisa.

Desearía poder bailar contigo.. – pensó Mélodi. – aun así siempre estaré aquí para ti..

Cada vez que terminaban las clases de bailes y ellos se reunían, ambos se podían imaginar cómo sería poder bailar juntos. Con el tiempo parecían un par de enamorados. Él siempre se preocupaba por ella y ella siempre le regalaba una sonrisa a modo de agradecimiento. Deseaba poder hablarle y decirle que desde el primer día que lo vio, se enamoró de él pero solo podía esperar que su sonrisa fuera suficiente para que él lo supiese.

Un día, Mélodi decidió soportar el dolor de sentir que pisaba miles de agujas, con tal de dar un tierno paseo con el joven a la orilla de la playa. Extrañaba el mar pero sabía que su amor por él era más fuerte. El paseo fue un momento maravilloso para ambos, hasta que a lo lejos, el joven ve a una dulce princesa que, al verlo, se sonrojo dándole un aire de inocencia que hizo que el joven, que estaba tomando la mano de Mélodi, corriera hasta la princesa soltando la mano de ella.

Mélodi solo pudo sentir como el joven la soltaba y se alejaba de ella para hablar con la princesa. Pudo sentir como en su corazón crecía un gran vacío al saber que a pesar del tiempo compartido, eran de dos mundos distintos y seguramente esa joven podría darle todo lo que ella no. Tristemente no le quedo más que sonreír y esconder la tristeza que se encontraba en su corazón.

Al joven lo invitaron a un viaje en barco y le pidió a Mélodi que lo acompañara. El viaje consistía en ir a las tierras donde vivía la joven princesa que había conocido hace unos días en la playa.

Mélodi no podía dormir así que decidió salir de los camarotes y apreciar el inmenso mar que con la luz de la luna se veía hermoso. Admirando lo que había sido su hogar desde siempre, ve que unas siluetas conocidas salían del agua.

\- Lorena! Lara! Que hacen aquí? – Pregunto Mélodi – Lara tú no puedes estar en la superficie aun!

Mélodi podía hablar con sus hermanas y no entendía como es que su voz no salía cuando quería hablar con la gente de la superficie. Aun así no pudo pensar en eso demasiado ya que sus hermanas siguieron hablando.

\- eso no me importa! – Dijo Lara con lágrimas en los ojos – sabíamos que habías tomado esta decisión así que fuimos con la bruja..

\- porque no escuchaste las advertencias?! – Dijo enojada Lorena.

\- no me importa sentir este inmenso dolor cada vez que camin.. – Mélodi no pudo terminar de hablar ya que su hermana mayor la interrumpió.

\- eso no es todo.. – hablo Lorena conteniendo sus lágrimas.. – si vuelves al mar te volverás espuma.. Nunca más podrás volver al agua..

Mélodi no podía creer lo que su hermana le decía. Siempre creyó que si ella quisiese podía volver con su familia y ahora estaba atrapada en la superficie, a tierra firma y al único que tenía era a su joven enamorado que parecía querer a alguien más. Parecía encontrarse sola y desconsolada. Cuando estuvo a punto de llorar por lo que le decían sus hermanas, la menor de todas hablo.

\- Mel!.. – dijo la joven. – solo tienes que matarlo para que así puedas volver al agua con nosotras..

Mélodi no podía creer que esa fuese la única solución para que volviese a nadar. Sabía que deseaba volver con ellas pero el amor que sentía por el joven era aún más grande y no sabría si podría hacerlo.

Ellas le extendieron un cuchillo con el cual tendría que matarlo y Mélodi lo tomo. Con el cuchillo en mano fue al camarote del joven. Ahí lo ve dormido y en un intento levanta el cuchillo para clavárselo en su pecho. En ese momento, recordó las veces que le sonrió con tanta ternura y amor, recordó las veces que se imaginó bailando con él y deseaba disfrutar más paseos a su lado. Paralelo a esos recuerdos, estaban los de sus hermanas, recuerdos en los cuales jugaban siempre con los peces y nadaba horas y horas por el inmenso mar sonriendo y disfrutando de los juegos y las ocurrencias de su hermana menor. Luego de ver esos, simplemente no pudo dañarlo. Dejo el cuchillo a un costado y simplemente le dio un beso en la frente y salió corriendo del camarote.

El joven despertó por el beso y de un impulso corrió, no sabía a donde ir pero en su corazón sentía que tenía que salir al exterior del barco, ahí solo pudo ver a Mélodi saltar del mismo. Quiso evitarlo, llegando tarde a tratar de sujetarla. Al mirar el mar pudo ver que donde se suponía que ella estaría, se formaba espuma, fundiéndose con el resto del inmenso océano. Se empieza a sentir culpable, creyendo que ella tomo la decisión de saltar porque nunca le demostró su amor, porque nunca fue sincero con ella y saber que no la volvería a ver hacia que se odiase más y más.

El tiempo pasó y el joven, a cada atardecer, llevaba flores al mar en memoria de ella y cada tanto, cuando se metía al agua, podía sentir como si los brazos de Mélodi lo envolvieran diciéndole que todo estaba bien y que no había sido su culpa.

En el fondo del mar, las hermanas trataban de sonreír aun sabiendo que Mélodi no se encontraba con ellas. Aun así, mientras jugaban, pudieron sentir como si el agua cantara una dulce canción. Ambas hermanas se miraron y sonrieron sabiendo que ese era el espíritu de su hermana que siempre las acompañaría a donde fuera que vayan por el inmenso mar.

 **Atención!**

 **Esta es mi versión de la canción Little Mermaid de Megurine Luka. El video es hermoso ii la historia obviamente es triste. Aun así me encanta ii no sé porque se me dio por hacer una historia del video. Pasa todo rápido porque quería que sea un solo capitulo aun así si no agrada la historia, espero por lo menos haberles recomendado un lindo video. Espero que lo vean aunque si andan depre véanlo con un kilo de helado XD Besotes!**


End file.
